A Night at the Karaoke Bar
by Xandman
Summary: After helping Angel and crew stop Darla and Dru, the Scoobies relax by going to Caritas.
1. Karaoke Night

Title: A Night at the Karaoke Bar (1/2)  
Author: Xandman2000  
E-Mail: xandman2000@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Until I make enough money to buy Buffy from Joss, I don't own it.  
Summary: After visiting L.A. to help Angel stop Darla and Dru, the Scooby Gang relaxes by going to the Karaoke Bar.  
Archive: Ask and it's yours.  
Category: B/X  
Feedback: Please. I don't want to beg, but I will if I have to.  
Dedication: To all the B/X supporters including Dale, Jeff, Queen Angel, Chris, Lesely, many more. This one's for all of you.  
  
Part 1  
  
"I can't believe it. This has to be the most frightening thing I've ever seen."  
  
"Me too Buff. Never would have expected this," Xander replied.  
  
Their attention never left the stage. The sight before them was unbelievable. Cordelia was singing "I Will Always Love You."  
  
Willow couldn't help but laugh. "Man I don't know who's worse. Her or Angel."  
  
"Hey," Angel said. "I don't like singing. I only did it because we all agreed to sing something."  
  
"Too bad you pulled the short straw first, eh Deadboy," Xander joked.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I know. I never run out."  
  
"Let's just see how you do when you get up there," Angel whispered.  
  
"I'm not scared. I did this a few times on my road trip a few summers ago. No one complained then, and they won't start now," he replied.  
  
They focused their attention back to Cordy.  
  
"And I will always love you."  
  
The crowd clapped slowly as she curtsied as a thank you.  
  
"Anya, you going next," Willow asked.  
  
The former demon didn't reply, so she tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you next?"  
  
Anya reaches into her ears and pulls out some cotton balls.  
  
"I can't hear you. What did you want?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
The host got up on stage and put his arm around Cordelia.  
  
"Let's hear it one more time for the lovely Ms. Chase. You were smoking darling. We'll be back with more from the Sunnydale Six in just a moment."  
  
He follows to the table the Scooby gang put together.  
  
Cordelia greeted her friends with a smile. "How'd I do?"  
  
They all exchange glances, wondering what to say.  
  
"Uh, good Cordy. I can't wait to hear you sing again," Xander said.  
  
Anya smirked, "Why? She was awful."  
  
"Anya," Xander said sternly.  
  
"What? It's true."  
  
The Host whispered to Xander, "Quite a pill you have there."  
  
"You don't know the half of it."  
  
"So," The Host said. "Who's next with the vocals?" He looks at Buffy. "How about the slayer. Let's see if she's as good at singing as she is with fighting."  
  
"No thank you," she replied. "I prefer to wait until all my friends embarrass themselves."  
  
"I'll give it a whirl Mr. Lounge Lizard sir," Xander said.  
  
"Are you always this funny, cause I like your sense of humor kid."  
  
"I try"  
  
"Come with me then, you too Cordelia. I figure I can tell you what I need to tell you what I saw when you were singing."  
  
Cordelia responded "I hope it's nothing bad. Is there romance in my future."  
The Host escorts them to the bar.  
  
Buffy turned to Giles. "What did he mean by all that?"  
  
"He's an Anagogic demon. He reads their minds and soul when they sing."  
  
"Wow. Cool trick. I bet he's great at parties," Buffy replied.  
  
Meanwhile at the bar…  
  
"Looks like your boss is back to his normal brooding self. How'd you do it?" the Host asked.  
  
"With help from my friends," she said while looking at Xander.  
  
"We just had to smack him around a bit." Xander said. "Deadboy just needed a jolt of real life to go back to normal."  
  
"Deadboy," the Host inquired.  
  
Cordelia explained, "Xander's pet name for Angel."  
  
The Host nods in understanding.  
  
"So spill," Cordy asked. "What's the what?"  
  
"You're going to have a tough time ahead. The visions will start to get to you, but as long as you have your friends, you'll be fine."  
  
"That's it no romance?"  
  
"Be patient, it'll happen when it happens," he answered. "Now to you big boy, what song will you be singing for us tonight?"  
  
"Glory of Love by Peter Cetera" he answered.  
  
"I see we have a romantic among us."  
  
Xander blushed a little.  
  
"Let's go to it Romeo." The Host led him to the stage. The Scooby Gang started cheering.  
  
"Well let's hear a round of applause for Mr. Alexander Harris." Everyone claps again. "Go to it Lover Boy."  
  
As the music starts to play Xander says, "This goes out to the woman I love."  
  
Tonight it's very clear  
As we're both lying here  
There's so many things I want to say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone  
  
Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone  
  
I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love  
  
You'll keep me standing tall  
You'll help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone  
  
I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love  
  
Just like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away  
  
I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We're gonna live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love  
  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love  
  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
  
While Xander was singing…  
  
Buffy walked to the bar where the Host was watching Xander.  
  
"So you read souls and all that while people sing, huh?"  
  
"I like to think of it as helping people find their destiny," he replied. "And I'm getting a lot from this fellow. His destiny is…well, I really shouldn't say anything until I talk to him."  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
The Host doesn't say anything. He just looks back towards Xander. Xander has finished the song and everyone is clapping. He makes his way to the back bar to see the Host.  
  
Buffy smiled, "I never knew you could sing like that."  
  
He smiled back, "You never asked."  
  
She turns to the Host. "Talk to him while I pick my song."  
  
Xander watches her leave. "What's her deal?"  
  
"Your future."  
  
Xander looks worried. "Don't worry kid," he assured him.  
  
Xander pulls up a stool.  
  
The Host begins to explain, "For a long time now you've fought along side the slayer. Everyone thinks you should stay out of the way because you don't have special powers. But that's your strength Alexander."  
  
"Xander," he corrected.  
  
"Xander. Now let me ask you something? And be honest, because I'll know if you're lying to me. Why do fight?"  
  
"Because I think it's worth fighting for. Saving the world and all that. Also because I don't want Buffy to do it alone."  
  
"You love her. That's who the song was for. Wasn't it?"  
  
Xander couldn't believe it. He knew. This guy's amazing he thought.   
  
"Am I that obvious."  
  
"No I just saw her while you were singing. Not the one your with now." He takes a deep breath.   
"I'm going to tell you something I shouldn't. Your destiny lies with her," he said nodding towards Buffy.   
  
"She just doesn't know it yet. But she will soon."  
  
"But Anya. If I dump her, she'll…" Xander trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll understand. She'll even help you get together with Buffy."  
  
Buffy makes her way back to The Host.  
  
"I'm ready to sing."  
  
"Let's go little lady." He extends his arm. She accepts and he leads her to the stage, leaving a surprised Xander behind.  
  
End Part 1  



	2. Mr. Destiny

Part 2  
  
The Host led Buffy to the stage. Some of the demons leave for fear of the slayer might hurt them if they laugh at her singing. Noticing this The Host turns to Buffy and says, "Don't worry, you'll do fine." He turns to the crowd. "Our next singer is from the small town of Sunnyhell. The slayer herself, Buffy Summers."  
  
The demons clap as the music starts. Anya puts the cotton balls back in her ears so she doesn't have to hear Buffy sing. Everyone rolls their eyes at her.  
  
"This goes out to my friends."  
  
For all those times you stood by me   
For all the truth that you made me see   
For all the joy you brought to my life   
For all the wrong that you made right   
For every dream you made come true   
For all the love I found in you   
I'll be forever thankful baby   
You're the one who held me up   
Never let me fall   
You're the one who saw me through through it all   
  
You were my strength when I was weak   
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me   
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach   
You gave me faith 'coz you believed   
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me   
  
You gave me wings and made me fly   
You touched my hand I could touch the sky   
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me   
You said no star was out of reach   
You stood by me and I stood tall   
I had your love I had it all   
I'm grateful for each day you gave me   
Maybe I don't know that much   
But I know this much is true   
I was blessed because I was loved by you   
  
You were my strength when I was weak   
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me   
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach   
You gave me faith 'coz you believed   
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me   
  
You were always there for me   
The tender wind that carried me   
A light in the dark shining your love into my life   
You've been my inspiration   
Through the lies you were the truth   
My world is a better place because of you   
  
You were my strength when I was weak   
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me   
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach   
You gave me faith 'coz you believed   
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me   
  
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me  
  
As Buffy sang, The Host went back to the bar, where Xander was still standing.  
  
"You know she has a pretty good voice for a slayer."  
  
Xander just stares, "Yes she does. Yes she does."  
  
"You know it's not going to happen for another few months."  
  
This distracts Xander's thoughts, "Huh?"  
  
"You and Buffy. It won't happen for another few months. Pending all of you survive the battle."  
  
"What battle? With Glory?"  
  
"Yep. She's scared she won't be able to stop her. That she won't be able to protect her sister. That's the other part I was going to tell you about. You are the one that can stop the world from ending this time. It lies in your hands. Buffy's sister Dawn is the key. You are the protector of the key. Keep her safe, and everything will be fine."  
  
Buffy finishes the song and goes back to see The Host.  
  
"You sang great Buff."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile, "Thank you."  
  
She didn't notice Xander was blushing. "I'm going back to the table. See ya after the reading Buff."  
  
Xander left Buffy to face The Host.  
  
"Well, I wonder if the other slayers had a beautiful voice like yours."  
  
"Love the flattery, but could we get this over with. I want to get back to my friends."  
  
"Okay, here's the deal. You have a battle coming up. It's going to be your toughest one yet. The bad part is someone you love will die. Who it is, is up to you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't really say. When the higher powers speak, I have to keep it cryptic. What I can tell you is you have great allies." He points to the table with the Scooby Gang. Xander is balancing a spoon on his nose. He's trying to get Giles to do it, but he refuses. Tara and Willow are laughing. Buffy starts to giggle too.  
  
"He does know how to make you laugh, doesn't he," The Host asked.  
  
"Who," Buffy replied.  
  
"Your friend Xander. He's always been there to put a smile on your face, even when you didn't want to."  
  
"So. What does that have to do with anything? And why are you changing the subject?"  
  
"Because I don't want to tell you the outcome of the battle. You and your friends will know how to stop her in time, but casualties will occur."  
  
"Not if I have to say anything about it."  
  
She leaves to go to the table.  
  
"She is a pistol, I hope she's right."  
  
Back at the table Xander has given up on Giles and is working on Angel to balance a spoon on his nose.  
  
"Come on Deadboy. It's fun. Watch." He proceeds to balance the spoon. He slowly moves his hands away. "Ta da."  
  
Angel chuckles and tries to do it, but it keeps slipping. He finally manages to have some balance.  
  
"Having fun Angel."  
  
This startles him and the spoon falls. "Buffy, your back already. What did he say?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
She sits down between Xander and Angel. She picks up the spoon and balances it without even trying.  
  
"Can you tell me what's so funny about this Xand?"  
  
He can't help but laugh.  
  
"I don't know, but it sure is good for a laugh."  
  
"If you ask me it's rather immature," Giles said.  
  
"I concur," Wesley said.  
  
"You guys just don't know how to have fun," Willow said.  
  
"Who's next?" Tara said.  
  
"I'm going back to the Hotel. I'm tired." Buffy said.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you," Angel said.  
  
"No. Stay. Sing. Or squawk in your case."  
  
Saying that she left. Anya turned to Xander. "Can we go now? I'm tired of all these people singing horribly off key."  
  
"Why don't you go Anya," Giles replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She gets up and goes to the karaoke machine.  
  
"I'm going back to the hotel too." Xander said. "Make up an excuse for me."  
  
Willow was about to say something, but decided against it.  
  
The Hyperion Hotel…  
  
Buffy had just finished dressing for bed when there was a knock on her door.  
  
Probably Xander checking on me. She thought.  
  
She opened the door and saw Xander.  
  
"Hey. I just came to check on you. See if you're all right."  
  
"I'm fine Xander."  
  
"You know it's been a long time since I've seen you in your sushi pajamas. Gotta say it looks great on you."  
  
Buffy turned around and put her robe on and let Xander come in.  
  
"So, how was your talk with The Host, Xand?"  
  
"Interesting. You?"  
  
"Good. I found out some stuff about the battle we're going to have with Glory."  
  
"Good or bad?"  
  
She just looked at him. He knew the answer. She didn't have to say anything. Xander decided not to say anything about finding out about the two of them. He just pulled her close, and hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry Buff. We'll get through this. We'll fight Glory, and we'll win."  
  
"But what if someone dies?"  
  
"I don't know Buff. I don't know."  
  
After holding her what seemed for hours, Buffy fell asleep. Xander laid her down and walked out of the room quietly, looking back at the woman he loved.  
  
"I love you Buffy," he whispered.  
  
He closed the door and left.  
  
After the door closed she mumbled, "I love you too."  
  
The End  



End file.
